


The Suit

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Photo prompt, Teasing, commandeering Tom, here be smut, lacey lingerie, sexually frustrated Tom, sexy suit, teasing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom teases the reader before he heads to an award show, and she gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> So this just sort of...happened... The link below is for the picture that inspired this fic. 
> 
> http://sugarismyking.tumblr.com/post/98086451172/so-this-has-inspired-a-fic-ill-be-posting-the

A knock sounded at my door, and I hurried through the hallway to answer it. I knew it was probably Tom. He had an award show to attend tonight, but we were still keeping our relationship out of the public eye. Thus, I would not be attending the event. Tom insisted that he come over to see me beforehand, though, so he could show me what he was wearing and kiss me senseless once more before he had to face the hustle and bustle of his fans and the media. As I opened the door, I was treated to quite a sight: Tom was dressed in a black suit—complete with a waistcoat—and a dark blue and black striped tie. His shoes were shined perfectly and his scruff was neatly groomed. Tom’s curly hair was still a lovely ginger color, and I bit my lower lip at his appearance. _How the fuck did I end up with an Adonis?_ Tom saw my reaction and smirked, supporting himself against the doorframe.

“Good evening, love,” Tom said as he leaned forward to kiss me. I loved the way his scruff scraped against my skin as his tongue skillfully invaded my mouth. I sighed into his mouth before pulling back and gesturing for him to come inside. His shoes made little noise as he made his way into my apartment. Tom knew what suits like that this did to me, damnit! “Is something wrong, (y/n)?”

I mentally shook myself when I realized that I had been staring at him, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

“No, I’m fine,” I replied, and Tom narrowed his eyes. His grin grew, and he started stalking toward me. I stayed stock still as my boyfriend approached me; he stopped when our bodies were touching, lips inches away. I heard a low hum come from Tom’s chest as his hot breath ghosted across my lips.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit…tense,” he said, moving a bit of hair out of my face and allowing his lips to brush against mine. I moved to press our lips together a bit more solidly, but Tom pulled away. To my shame, my lips chased his as he moved away, and Tom chuckled evilly before repeating the action twice more. “What’s the matter, love? What do you want?”

“A boyfriend who isn’t a tease,” I spat before turning on my heels and starting to walk toward my bedroom. Tom caught me from behind and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the corner of my jaw and continuing down my neck. “Tom—“

“I’m sorry, darling. That was mean of me. Please, sweetheart, don’t be angry,” Tom cooed as he lavished affection on the exposed skin of my shoulder. “I don’t want our only few moments together before I have to leave to be wasted. Can you ever forgive me, sweetling?”

I remained silent just long enough to make Tom’s kisses slow down. He moved around so he was in front of me, and I gave him my poker face. Tom actually looked a bit worried that I wouldn’t forgive him, and he cupped my cheek in his palm with a pleading expression.

“Well, just this once, I suppose I do,” I said a little reluctantly, and Tom smiled sweetly before he leaned in and made up for the kiss he withheld from me earlier. For the few minutes that Tom had to spend with me, we sat and cuddled together on my sofa, reluctant to let go of each other. Before Tom could walk out the door, I grabbed his tie and pulled him close, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “If you’re a good boy tonight, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you when you get back.”

“Mmm, then I’ll be on my best behavior, for sure,” he murmured, reaching down and gently squeezing my hips. Before I knew it, Tom was out the door and headed to his next award show. He and I hadn’t gotten a private moment together in so long that I’d nearly forgotten what it felt like to have him in my arms. Well, tonight was going to be different. Tom always texted me inconspicuously when he was at events, and tonight I had a plan. I scrambled to my bedroom and changed into a sexy lingerie set that I’d bought specifically for tonight. Tom had always been partial to lacy material that showed just enough to entice the imagination. This evening, I wore a black lace bra and panty set. Normally, I wouldn’t dare take pictures of myself in such a state, but I had to get Tom’s attention somehow. I took several pictures of me in different positions, even a few of me touching myself. I knew how worked up Tom got when he watched me touch myself, so I made sure to get really good shots.

I didn’t send them yet, though. I had to make sure he was where I wanted him to be. I quickly threw on a robe and wandered into the living room, turning on the television and turning the channel to the one where the awards show would be aired. I was just in time to see Tom get out of his car and wave to the crowd of fans gathered to see him. He looked so handsome, so regal, so…vulnerable to a photo attack. Tom stopped and spent time with his fans before walking toward the door to the building. As his long legs carried him, I sent the first photo. It was only slightly suggestive; one shoulder of a loose fitting shirt was hanging off my arm, showing the very edge of my lacy bra.

 _ **Remember what I said about behaving yourself, Thomas**_ , I typed before pressing send. Onscreen, Tom paused and moved to the side, pulling his phone from his jacket and accessing the message. His head suddenly whipped from side to side, and he shoved his phone back in his pocket guiltily. He straightened his tie before proceeding, and I was sure that when the cameras found him again, his trousers would be a little tighter than before. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a message from my boyfriend.

_**NOT fair, love. – xoxo** _

I smirked and waited a few minutes before sending the next photo along with the message, _**Sorry, Tom. I couldn’t resist.**_ This one had me in the same pose, minus the shirt. Tom would be able to see the entire bra, this time. I pressed send right as the cameras showed him sitting at his table with Benedict and whoever Ben had brought as a date. I saw Tom pull out his phone again before quickly shifting it so it was in his lap and others wouldn’t be able to see. I snickered at his rather childish reaction.

_**You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, (y/n). – xoxo** _

Tom’s reply came only a moment later and I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I waited just long enough to make him feel like he’d won before firing off another photo with another message. This time, it was one of me touching myself through my lacey panties with my head tossed back in pleasure.

_**You started it, remember? And turnabout is fair play. ;)** _

For a while, Tom didn’t reply. As the camera focused on the speaker on stage, I heard my phone buzz. This time, Tom had sent me a photo. I felt my jaw drop open. Tom was standing in one of the bathrooms in front of the row of sinks…stroking his cock. He was looking menacingly into the mirror with his mouth slightly open, making him look as if he was about to come. His cock was already leaking precome and was an angry shade of red. It took me a good long moment to notice that there was a comment along with it.

_**Look what you’ve reduced me to! I could simply jack off to your photos here in the loo and leave you unsatisfied tonight, but I’m a gentleman. So I’m going to go back out there with a raging boner and wait until it is acceptable for me to leave. Then do you know what I will do, pet? I’ll come home and take advantage of that luscious outfit you’re wearing, over and over until my name is the only word you remember. - xoxo** _

He had taken up multiple messages to convey his thoughts, and by the time I was finished reading what he had to say, I was wet…so wet! I knew I wouldn’t have much time when he got here to take control of the situation, so I set a goal of dragging him into the room and taking him in my mouth before he could so much as devour me with his eyes. The award show stretched on and on before various celebrities made their exits. My phone buzzed and I took a shaky breath before reading the message.

_**I’m coming to get you, pet. Don’t you dare hide from me. You know what you’ve done, and I’m coming to give you your just desserts. – xoxo** _

_Fuck,_ I thought. _He doesn’t sound like he’s taking any prisoners, tonight. I’m going to have to be even quicker than I thought._ I stripped out of the robe and got everything ready for Tom’s arrival. After a few minutes, I heard a pounding on my door and took a deep breath. I was glad Tom didn’t have a spare key, yet, because my beautiful planning would go to waste. I opened the door and as soon as Tom walked in, I shoved him against the wall and slammed the door behind him. I immediately dropped to my knees and unzipped his fly.

“Love, I—“ he broke off with a yelp when I took his straining, aching erection into my mouth. I felt his hands tangle in my hair as I bobbed up and down his length, sucking hard and fondling his balls with one hand. I looked up and saw him watching me with a mixture of arousal and shock on his face. “Oh, f-fuck! Fuck, (y/n), your mouth! Oh! So…so perfect!”

I was able to take him deep once, twice, three times before he pulled me off of him and to my feet. Tom dragged me into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees and face the headboard,” Tom ordered, and I did as he asked. He was still wearing his suit when he knelt down behind me and tore my panties in half. _So much for that pair._ I gasped when he immediately buried his face in my folds, lapping at me like I was his last meal and gripping my thighs so I couldn’t crawl away. Tom moaned loudly against my clit, making me tremble in his arms. I felt my arms going weak, and I struggled to support myself as Tom brought me closer and closer to my first orgasm with his glorious tongue. “I warned you, pet. I warned you that I would take advantage of this outfit.”

I didn’t have the coherence of mind to comprehend what he was saying. All I knew was that if his tongue stopped moving I would die. I would surely die, because—

“Ahh!” I cried as Tom’s hand came down on my ass in a hard slap. He was spanking me! “T-Tom!”

“That’s it, love. Say my name! You made me so hard with just those fucking pictures. And the one where you were touching yourself, oh, fuck! I thought I would come untouched sitting next to Ben and his date. That would’ve been most unseemly, darling. Is that what you wanted? Did you want me to come in my trousers? Hmm?” He asked, spanking me rapidly over and over. Tom’s voice was a husky growl that sent a fresh wave of wetness to my core. He stopped suddenly, and I whined pathetically at the loss of his mouth. “I have a better idea. Get on my lap and put your arms around my neck.”

Tom seated himself on the bed and I crawled onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. Tom had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He reached around my back to unhook my bra, and I helped him shrug it off my shoulders before returning my arms to their position.

“Since I didn’t come _in_ my pants, you’re going to come _on_ them,” Tom said, and I felt my eyes widen. I shifted my hips, and we both groaned. “That’s it. Grind yourself on me. Use the silky fabric of my trousers to bring yourself pleasure. I want to feel you writhing in my lap.”

I cut him off with a kiss as I began grinding against him. I moaned at how the fabric rubbed against my clit and started rocking faster. As I moved, Tom’s head lowered and he began suckling at my breasts.

“Mmm, Jesus, these are beautiful! So round and firm…yet so soft,” he mused as he sucked and nibbled on my nipples. “So beautiful…my beautiful little whore.”

I moaned loudly at his words and tangled my fingers in his hair. Tom was pushing all my buttons this evening.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? My attention? I bet you were so worked up that you would’ve brought yourself to orgasm if I hadn’t been able to come over here tonight, my pretty little harlot,” Tom murmured before he pressed down on my lower back, making me grind even harder into his lap. I could feel myself getting close, and I clutched at his shoulders tightly. “That’s it, (y/n). Come for me!”

I keened with my release, and I moved my hips feebly and sporadically as I rode out my orgasm.

“Tom! Tom, oh God!” I cried, and he pulled me into his arms. My sensitive nipples brushed against his waistcoat, and I whimpered quietly as I panted for air.

“Oh, darling, that was so beautiful, but we’re not done yet,” Tom muttered before lifting me up and lowering me onto his cock. I grasped his shoulders tightly, wrinkling the material that covered his muscles. I gasped and felt my muscles spasming around his cock as I was thrown almost immediately into my second orgasm. Tom groaned as he felt me tensing and shaking, and he nuzzled my neck. “Fuck, (y/n)! Did you just come again? Ahh, you feel so tight!”

Tom started thrusting his hips upward, pounding his cock deeper and deeper inside of me, and making me moan his name. Each thrust knocked me breathless and I allowed my head to rest on Tom’s shoulder as he fucked me. Husky moans and grunts escaped from Tom’s mouth, and I felt myself approaching yet another orgasm. Was it possible to die from pleasure? I was apparently going to find out tonight.

“T-Tom,” I managed to whimper. I attempted to warn him, but he just silenced me with a kiss. Within seconds, I came harder than the previous two times combined. I bit down on Tom’s shoulder, and he growled my name, pumping into me even harder. Thrice more and Tom spilled inside me with a roar of my name, holding me tightly against him. I whimpered quietly as we both came down and Tom quickly pulled me back far enough to look into my eyes. His concern for me was evident as he cupped my cheeks with his palms.

“I didn’t mean any of those horrible things, my love. I know they turn you on, but I hate saying them. I think you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I love you so much. Are you alright, darling? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked, scanning my face for any sign that he’d done something wrong. All I did was smile and kiss his hand.

“I’m fine, Tom. I love you, too,” I murmured and he sighed in relief, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head. “Did those photos really do that much to you?”

“Yes, they did, young lady,” Tom replied. “I was squirming in my seat so badly that Ben thought I was absolutely mental.”

“Then, I suppose I shouldn’t show you the rest of them,” I mused, and Tom pulled back a little, eyes wide.

“There’s more?”

“Of course, silly. You didn’t think I was going to let you sit there all evening without anything to look at if you had stayed instead of coming home, did you?” I asked, and Tom chuckled. His pupils were already dilating again, and I could feel his cock give an interested twitch. “Let’s get cleaned up and get you out of that suit and I’ll show you the rest. Oh, and Tom?”

“Yes, love?”

“Could you leave the tie on?” I asked sheepishly, and he gave me a roguish smile.

“It would be my pleasure, darling.”


End file.
